


Your Two Favorite Boys

by ladybell9095



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, READER HAS A DOG, Sex, Short, doggo doesn't like War, first time doing tags, nickname for War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybell9095/pseuds/ladybell9095
Summary: Reader is saved by War. Later is in a relationship with War. Reader has a typical named dog.This is my first time posting on this site, so yeah...
Relationships: War (Darksiders)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Your Two Favorite Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't post stuff that i write because i am deathly afraid of what people will think, but flip it! I need to get out of my comfort zone! (Secretly scared out of my mind)

When mankind was restored life went somewhat back to normal. The humans that were brought back slowly brought the world to its somewhat former glory. People had jobs, there were schools and there were parks. Your role in this recovering world was being a college student who was majoring in mechanical engineering and minoring in cooking. It wasn’t really the life you wanted, but you had to do something to help out your fellow human.

You lived in a house out in the country away from the forming city. City life wasn’t really you and seeing how you were tool savvy renovating, electrical work, and plumbing came easy when it came to fixing up your country home. There was also an abandon truck you found on the side of a road which to your surprise it was still intact and fixable. Thanks to your family being two generations of farmers, you were a born with a green thumb. You grew your own food and shared with others who had little or none. 

A few years later you found yourself being friends with one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, War. Since the revival of mankind, the horsemen decided to check in on us humans every now and again. War just happened to be the one in the area when you were attacked by a random massive blood thirsty demon. Living out in the country alone by yourself was risky, but you knew how to handle yourself when it came to trouble. Although your kind of trouble involved other humans not demons. Just when you thought it was all over, a blade pierced the demon’s chest. When the demon’s corpse fell you shrieked before looking up to your savior.

“Uh…thank you.”

“You shouldn’t be out here.” 

It was hard for you to think straight when a man, radiating such intimidation and who had a scowl that seemed to be set in stone, made you feel so helpless. You never thought you would ever approach a horseman let alone speak to them. War lost interest in you and made his leave. 

“Wait!”

The hulking figure halted but didn’t turn to you. “What is it?”

“I didn’t get your name.” 

“War.”

“War, you saved my life. If you would, I’d like to repay your kindness.”

“That isn’t necessary.” 

“I live just a short walk from here. I’d really like it if you would accompany me.”

Seeing as you weren’t going to take no for an answer, War decided to follow you. It was a bit troubling to get him through the front door, but eventually he made his way in, not without damaging the door in the process. While in the kitchen you grabbed the apple pie that you made earlier today. You made it to the living room with two slices of pie and  
saw War standing in the middle of the room. 

“Sit down. Make yourself at home.” War sat down while you served him his plate. “Here, I made it myself.”

As War was examining the pie, he looked up to see you eagerly waiting for him to try your food. War took a bite and your eyes went even wider. A smile was on your face when he scarfed the whole thing and asked for more. He had finished the rest of the pie and thanked you for your hospitality. Before he left you made the decision to open up your home to him and offered to make him more pie. Surprisingly the horseman came back. His visits became more frequent whenever he was in the neighborhood and eventually you two became friends. 

That friendship would later blossom into something more romantic. You weren’t quite sure what the horseman saw in you, but you saw practically everything in him. When you thought of War you saw a friend, a protector, a lover, and so much more. The night you two would make love was when you each confessed your feelings whole heartedly to each other. Your relationship was steady, but there was a bit of a problem. It wasn’t until one of Wars mission that loneliness would start to eat away at you. You understood completely what Wars job entitled, but you couldn’t help feeling frustrated about the time it took away from you and him. The companionship he gave you was missed dearly. 

One day when out tending to your small garden, you heard a whimper. Curious, you followed the sound that led you to a dog who was barely able to stand up.

“Hey there little guy.” You reached for the dog, only for it to flinch away. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Upon closer inspection you noticed the dog was nothing but skin and bones. You allow the dog to sniff your hand and get acquainted with you. Once the dog let you pet it you gently picked it up and made your way to the house. Getting the dog food and water was the first thing to do once you entered your home. While the dog ate you made a bed out of extra blankets and pillows you had lying about and sacrificed one of your stuffed animals for it to play with. The dog was a male rottweiler you named Cooper, who grew to love and protect you. 

War had been gone for five months. This is the longest you’ve been away from each other, but you weren’t too lonely since you had Cooper. You made sure to take him outside whenever you had a project to work on out in the garage and played with him when you were tending to your garden. Compared to how he looks now versus how he looked when you first found him, Cooper was a completely different dog. He was more aggressive when someone would approach you and became more territorial. You trained him to the best of your ability in hopes to calm his aggression. When you two would go on walks in town Cooper behaved himself and would only bark when someone showed hostility towards you. 

Not many were fond of Cooper. His muscular physique and size intimidated most people, but it didn’t matter what they thought. You knew Cooper was a good boy and you wouldn’t allow any harm to come to him. Your training with Cooper had improved exponentially and you couldn’t have been prouder. You were in the kitchen cooking up a special treat for Cooper.

“Cooper! Dinners ready!” There was no answer. “Cooper?!”

Fear slowly crawled its way into your mind and skyrocketed when you heard Coopers thunderous barking. You ran outside searching for your friend while fearing the worse. You found yourself in the front of the house where you saw Cooper barking at War. You were relieved to see that it wasn’t a demon. 

“Cooper! Come!” Cooper runs to your side. He growled when War got closer. “Stop it. Sit.” 

You placed a hand on his head stroking it gently. You felt Cooper tense when War stood in front of you. When you laid eyes on War tears flowed. Overwhelmed by the return of your horseman you wrap your arms around him and hug him with all your might.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” War looked at the animal. “Who is this?”

“This is Cooper. I found him while I was outside in the garden.”

“Why is he here?”

You made your way to Cooper and showered him with attention. “Well I couldn’t just leave him out there all alone. It got a bit lonely while you were gone so I decided to keep him.”

War felt awful when he heard that he was the cause of your loneliness. He blamed himself for your suffering and took full responsibility. You were suddenly brought into a tight embrace.

“I did not mean to cause you such pain.”

“You didn’t cause me any pain. I knew you would come back. You always do.”

You were about to cry again, but it was impossible while in your tight embrace. All you felt in that moment was love and safety. The moment would be interrupted by powerful bark from Cooper. After you were released, you whistled at Cooper to follow and went to the kitchen to serve him his special treat. 

You’ve yet to serve yourself some food, but you lost your appetite now that War was here. When Cooper was finished you cleaned the dishes. While drying the last dish two arms caged around you and that familiar warmth was pressed against your back. As you turn around you find that a kiss was placed upon your lips. War lifted you up on the counter and deepened your kiss as he brought you as close together as he could get you two. 

“I want you. Now.” The intensity of his gaze made your body weak. 

“What’s stopping you?”, you said as you audaciously challenge War. 

You found yourself being carried away towards the bedroom. War placed you on the bed and closed the door. It didn’t take him long to find your lips. Without warning he ripped off your clothes and you yelped which alerted Cooper. War explored every inch of your body and peppered kisses across your entire body. 

“War I want you now.” You rubbed at his bulge. “And I think that’s what you want too.”

A smirked made its way onto Wars face as he began to take off his armor. It didn’t bother you when it came to how long it took him to take off his armor. Seeing him take off every piece of armor and every belt made you even hungrier for him. When all the armor dropped to the floor War got back on the bed and held himself above you. Looking to him with your lustful gaze you nodded. Unknowingly War decided to skip your usual foreplay and dove right into you. 

“You’re tight.”, he grunted.

“Ah!” You cried in pain. “I forgot how big you were.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, just slowly make your way into me.”

War took it slow, making sure to keep his eyes on you just in case he caused you any more pain. Once he filled you up, you begged him to start thrusting. War did as you requested without hesitation. His pacing was slow, too slow for your taste, but he was holding back for your sake. Even with knowing this, you weren’t satisfied at all from the caring gesture. 

“War. Faster.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

You tenderly place a hand against his cheek. “Please darling.”

It wasn’t often that you would call him this nickname, but when you did it drove him wild. Being given the nickname, especially since it was given by you, reminded War that you were his and his alone.

He grabs your hips in an iron like hold as War quickens his pace, pounding deeply into you. The ferocity of each thrust caused you to grab hold of the sheets for dear life. The more you tightened around him the harder he would thrust into you and the more you cried in pleasure. You reached your climax first with War not far behind. You moaned loudly when he filled you with his seed. When you recovered from your high, you lifted yourself to him while keeping his still erect cock in you. 

“More. I want more.” You beg as your lips found his.

Before round two could begin there was scratching and barking coming from the bedroom door. War ignored it and resumed kissing you. As the two of you continued the scratching and barking got louder and more frantic. You put a hand on Wars chest and pushed him off of you. 

“I need to go check on him.”

“But”

“It will be quick.” 

You poorly cleaned yourself and put on an over sized shirt before opening the door. Once the door opens Cooper bursts through the door and made his way to your side. He looked around the room and started to bark when he saw War. 

“That’s enough! Heel!” Cooper obeyed your command and sat there staring intensely at War. Cooper flinched when you touched him. “It’s ok. Everything is fine.”

You calmed him down and allowed him to smell you. Cooper licked your face and pushed himself onto you.

“Aww who’s my good boy? Who’s the best dog in the world?” Cooper whimpered and barked from being showered by your praise. “That’s right you are big guy.”

After patting his head, you try to get Cooper out of the room, but he refused to move and whimpered when you tried to drag him out. You were starting to lose your patience with him, but when you met his puppy dog eyes your heart melted. 

“Alright you can stay, but no more barking.” 

You got up and went back to War. War wrapped his arm around your waist and held you close. He starts nibling on your neck and attempted to bring back the mood that was lost. You enjoyed the attention and craved more, but the minute you cried from War biting down on your shoulder, Cooper resumed his barking. 

“What did I say?” You stepped away from War to coax Cooper.

“It seems that he doesn’t approve of me.”

“He just doesn’t know you yet. He’ll warm up to you eventually. Just give it some time.”

Seeing that there wasn’t going to be a round two. War reclines against the bed and gives a heavy sigh. “Its late. We should go to bed.”

You turned off the lights and laid down next to War. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for. I’m more than content with being around you.”

You place your head on his chest. “I love you War.”

“I love you too.” Whenever you said those words to him a blush would make its way to his face. 

Cooper stared at how close you were to the stranger and saw how comfortable you were around him. He jumped on your side of the bed and rested at your feet. It would take a while for Cooper to get used to War, but it was a challenge you were more than willing to face. It was even more difficult seeing how War was gone for long periods of time. Eventually the two warmed up to each other, but it wasn’t a smooth transition. There were times when Cooper would growl or bark constantly whenever War walked in the room. One time Cooper had almost bit him, and you immediately reprimanded him for it. In the span of three months Cooper finally got used to War and started listening to his commands. You loved to see that your two favorite boys were finally getting along.


End file.
